Draw me from the heart
by jemmie.chann
Summary: Veee... A JPN X PHIL X UK kind of story... Just writing what my head is saying.. Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny Monday morning. Kiku woke up at exactly 6 o'clock. He made breakfast and after a while he went to the bathroom and took his bath. After that, he went to his room and change into his school uniform. He then went to his calendar that was hung up on his wall. He gave a sigh and said…

"February 4,_ *sigh*_ 10 more days and it'll be Valentine's Day."

_I wonder… what will I give Maria this year?_ He thought. _Well, it's not like we're in a relationship or something… but she did gave me chocolates last year_… While thinking about this, a flashback in his head popped..

**-Flashback-**

"Kiku-kun! Kiku-kun!" Maria shouted as she was running towards Kiku.

"Maria, it's you. How may I help?" Kiku asked.

"I just wanna give you this." She said as handed out a small pouch filled with homemade chocolates.

"Chocolates? What for?" Kiku asked out of curiousity.

"Well… Today is Valentine's Day and I wanna give you that, as a friend and as a thank you present, because you're always there to help me." Maria said giving a blush.

"I see. I'm sorry, I have nothing to give to you." Kiku said then bows down and blushed.

"That's okay Kiku-kun. Being a friend is the best gift ever." Maria said.

**-End of flashback-**

_I know being a friend is not enough; I still need to think of a gift to repay her._ He thought and then leaves his dorm and went to school.

When he passed through the hallway, he saw Maria.

"Hey, Maria!" He shouted.

Maria notices him and she gave a wave.

"Hey, Kiku-kun!" She said then walks towards Kiku.

"Let's go to the classroom together, Kiku-kun!" Maria giggled as she gave a blush.

"Okay Maria. Let's go then." Japan said smiling, giving a slight blush.

When they arrive, everything was the same like the same old days. Ludwig yelling Feliciano because of pasta, Francis pissing of Arthur, Alfred yelling that he's a hero, Gilbert saying how awesome he is, and the other students are doing their daily activities while the teacher's not around.

Maria just gave a sigh and said…

"Well, looks like nothing have changed much."

"Hai! But at least seeing the others are happy, it also makes you happy." Kiku replied.

"You've got a point there." Maria said smiling at the others.

The two went to their seats and after a few minutes, the teacher came in.

"Okay class, since Valentine's Day is fast approaching…"

"Eh? What's Valentine' Day?" Alfred asked.

"Well Alfred. Valentine's Day is where you gave someone special to you a gift. "The teacher said.

"And not just someone special, someone you truly love. That you don't want that someone to be out of your life, mon ami." Francis added.

"Just shut up you Frog!" Arthur replied.

"Ohonhonhon. And I'm gonna give every girl in this class some roses and chocolates." Francis said.

Then he heard a shotgun reloading.

As he looked behind he saw Vash pointing the shotgun at him.

"Give my sister chocolates and you'll see hell." Vash warned him.

"Don't worry mon ami, your sister is an exception." Francis said.

"Okay class, please stop arguing, and point that gun somewhere else Vash. " The teacher said and so Vash put his shotgun inside his bag.

"As I was saying, this Valentine's you will not give chocolates or roses. Instead, you'll be doing arts." The teacher added.

"WHAT!?" The students said together.

"You heard me, you'll draw the one special to you. A portrait of them to be exact." The teacher said.

"Okay, let's set that aside and get your History book and open it to page 78..." The teacher added.

_I don't know how to draw a portrait_... Ludwig thought.

_I'm gonna draw Roderich with love!_ Elizabeta thought and squeal silently.

_Veee~ I'm gonna draw Ludwig, and I'm gonna teach him how to draw_... Feliciano thought and his curl took shape of a heart.

"Hey Lovino, I'm gonna draw, us together. Whatcha' think?" Antonio whispered to his seatmate.

"Sh-Shut up you tomato bastard. I-It's fine by me." Lovino said while his face turns red.

"Thanks Lovino, and you should cover your blush." Antonio said smiling as he poke Lovino's cheek.

"I-I'm not blushing!" Lovino said.

Meanwhile...

_I think I'm gonna draw Maria._.. Arthur thought._ I do love her, but I don't know how to show her that... And maybe this could be my chance_... Arthur added.

_Who should I draw?_ Maria thought. _Me and Kiku have been friends for so long and I think I have a huge crush on him_... She thought and gave a sigh... _Oh the other hand, there's also Arthur who acts all tsundere, but I do like him, and I do wanna give him something special, he did give me something special last year_...

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I think there will be a lot of flashbacks, or just a few... hehe**

**Have fun reading...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Who should I draw?_ Maria thought. _Me and Kiku have been friends for so long and I think I have a huge crush on him_... She thought and gave a sigh... _Oh the other hand, there's also Arthur who acts all tsundere, but I do like him, and I do wanna give him something special, he did give me something special last year_..

**-Flashback-**

"Hey Maria, I want to you give you something." Arthur said as he approached Maria.

"Hey Arthur. And what would that be?" Maria asked.

"I bought this for you." He said and held out an expensive chocolate box, filled with expensive British chocolate.

"Eh? But that's too expensive for me?" Maria exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry about the prize, as long as it's from the heart." Arthur said as he gave a blush.

"Well… If you insist…" Maria said as she took the box. She leaned forward to Arthur and kissed him on the cheek. This made Arthur's face turned cherry red.

"Thank you." She added and then she left.

**-End of Flashback-**

Maria then blushed red…

_I did kiss him on the cheek! And I thought that was just a dream_… She thought and then she giggled.

After a few hours the bell rang. The teacher leave the room.

"Hey Maria." Arthur said as he approached Maria from behind.

Maria looked back and she saw Arthur smiling. She gave a slight blush.

"Wh-What is it Arthur?" She said while hiding her blush.

"Uhmm… How could I put this… Uhmm… I… would love…. To… uhmm…. Draw you…. Would you accept it?" Arthur said while blushing.

"I would love to." Maria said. "I wanna draw you too, but I don't know if you'll accept it." Maria added.

"I love to accept it, anything from you, my dear." Arthur said acting all gentlemanly. "Well, let's meet at the arts room after lunch then." He added.

"Sure." Maria replied. Then Arthur left.

Kiku saw this, and he is a little jealous. But he knows that Maria loves him because they've been friends since they were young. Then a flashback appeared in Kiku's mind.

**-Flashback-**

Maria and Kiku are still young at this moment.

"Nee, Maria-chan?" Kiku asked.

"What is it Kiku-kun?" Maria asked.

"Do you have any other friends, beside me?" Kiku asked shyly.

"No, not really. But if I find another one. You, Kiku-kun will still be my one and only best friend." Maria said smiling.

"Really? I'm happy." Kiku replied smiling then he kissed Maria's forehead.

**-End of Flashback-**

Kiku then blushed and he shook his head. Maria noticed that Kiku was spying on them.

"Kiku-kun! I know you're out there. Please come out." Maria shouted. Kiku heard this and he walked towards Maria.

"Ho-How did you know I was there?" Kiku asked.

"I'm your one and only best friend remember? And you don't have to be jealous of Arthur." Maria said giggling.

"I-I'm not jealous! I'm just concerned about you." Japan said blushing.

"Oh really? But I can see it in your eyes." Maria said smiling.

"N-No you can't!" Kiku denied.

"Le-Let's set that aside. Uhmm… So, who are you gonna draw?" Maria asked.

"Uhmm. It's a secret, I'm not gonna tell." Kiku said.

"Kiku-kun, don't be such a meanie." Maria said pouting.

"I am not, it's a surprise!" Kiku said teasing Maria.

"Is it for me?" Maria asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kiku said.

"Suit yourself, I'm gonna go the cafeteria now." Maria said then she left Kiku in the room.

_Oh Maria_... He thought. _You know that you're the only girl i know_... He added. He gave a sigh... w._But I think someone is in my way now_.. He thought.

Maria on the other hand was in the cafeteria, then a young girl approached her.

"U-Uhmm... Maria, may I have a special request?" The girl asked.

Maria looked at the young girl, it was Vash's younger sister.

"Sure Lili. What will it be?" Maria asked smiling.

"Can you teach me how to draw?" Lili asked.

"You can asked Feli, he's good at arts." Maria replied.

"But, big brother said never to go near boys. So that's why I approach you." Lili explained.

"I see, well then, after lunch I'm going to the arts room. Let's practice there, okay?" Maria said.

"Okay then. Thank you so much!" Lili said then she bows down.

"No need to thank me." Maria said. "I would love helping my classmates in need." She added.

_I just hope, Arthur is okay with this_... She thought.

"See you later then." Lili said smiling as she left Maria.

_See you later, Lili_... She thought.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**:3**

**Next chapter, drawing time!**


	3. Chapter 3

After 30 minutes or so, Maria was just finished eating her lunch and she went to the arts room. She took out a blank paper and she started sketching someone.

Then after a while, Lili entered the room, she also took out a clean piece of paper and went near Maria. She saw Maria's sketch.

"Hey Maria, I'm ready." Lili said.

"Okay then Lili, let's start now. Do you have your pencil with you?" Maria asked as she paused on doing her sketch.

"Oh yeah, I have mine. But before we start, who's that?" Lili asked as she looked at Maria's sketch.

"Oh this? I'm trying to draw Arthur. I promised him and myself that I'm gonna draw him." Maria said smiling.

Lili tried to take a closer look on Maria's sketch. It is Arthur but with a happy face and a cheerful smile, An Arthur smiling without worries on his mind.

"He looks handsome Maria." Lili said blushing.

"Really? Thanks Lili. Now it's your turn to draw more beautiful than this." Maria said taking another blank paper.

She showed Lili how to sketch. She showed her how to make the shadows, wavy hair and everything Lili needs to know. After a while, Arthur entered the room.

"Hey Maria and good day Lili." Arthur said.

"Hey Arthur, I hope you don't mind Lili being here." Maria said smiling and this makes Arthur blush a little.

"O-Of course I don't mind it, dear." Arthur said.

"Hey… Uhmm… Arthur, you should look at Maria's sketch of you." Lili insist.

Arthur then looked Maria in the eye.

_Man, those emerald sparkling eyes_… Maria thought. _Get a hold of yourself girl, you're tough._ She thought.

"Maria, can you show me your art, Love?" Arthur said.

"O-Of course I would show it to you Arthur. No need to act like a gentleman." Maria answered covering her blush as she took out her sketch and gave it to Arthur. Arthur on the other hand, was impressed with Maria's art skill.

"So, whatcha' think?" Maria asked. "Is it perfect?" She added.

"I-It's nice Maria." Arthur said.

_Nice? I put my heart in doing that sketch, but at least he said it's nice. It's better than saying nothing_. Maria thought and she gave a sigh.

Meanwhile in Arthur's mind…

_Nice? That's all you can think head. I should have said it's beautiful or amazing or it looks exactly like me!_ He gave a sigh. _At least I can say that word._ He added.

"Hey Maria, you really have talents for arts." He said smiling, hoping that Maria would be at least, Happy.

_Wait, I know I've heard that sentence before_…Maria thought and a flashback appeared…

**-Flashback-**

The place was the park where Maria and Kiku used to play when they're still young.

"Kiku-kun! Look at my drawing!" Maria shouted as she ran towards Kiku, who is sitting on the swing.

"What is it?" Kiku said as he got up and looked at the drawing.

"It's a drawing of me and you!" Maria said smiling.

Kiku looked at the drawing, it is him and Maria holding hands and watching the beautiful sunset.

"I did it with crayons though; I don't have any colored pencils at home." Maria said.

"It's beautiful Maria! I love it! I'm gonna hung this on my room!" Kiku exclaimed as he held the drawing up in the air.

"Really? I still think it needs more color. And besides, your anime are better than mine!" Maria said.

"But it's true! You really have a talent for arts." Kiku said smiling.

**-End of flashback-**

****"Maria? Maria?" Arthur said.

"Uhmm.. Thanks for saying that I have talents for arts Arthur." Maria said smiling.

"Are you okay Maria? Because you just spaced out earlier, love." Arthur said worrying.

"I-I'm fine Arthur, no need to worry." Maria said.

Arthur then touched Maria's forehead.

"You're a little hot Maria. Are you sure, you're fine?" Arthur said.

"Yes. Now let's do our sketches." Maria said and she looked at Lili.

"Are you almost done, Lili?" Maria asked.

"Yes! Just a few more lines and a background." Lili said smiling.

"And Arthur, you should start doing yours." Maria said to Arthur.

"Yes, I'm doing it now." He said as he started sketching.

After a few hours, Maria and Lili are finished.

"Maria, I'm done." Lili said as she got up and went to Maria to show her drawing.

"Lili, this is beautiful. It really capture's Vash's character. Tough and Protective." Maria said smiling as she take a peak on Lili's art.

_I really love those smiles_... Arthur thought._ So sweet, so innocent_... He added.

"Hey Arthur. Are you done with yours?" Maria asked.

"Uhmm. Yeah... Here, what do you think?" Arthur said as he passed his sketch to Maria.

_Holy! This is so Beautiful!_... Maria thought..._ Is this me?_... Maria added.

"A-Amazing Arthur! I'm speechless. I don't you know that you're also good at arts!" Maria said.

"I did took art classes when I'm small. Did you think Feliciano and Kiku are the only ones who know how to draw?" He said.

"No, not really, actually Francis is also good at arts." Maria said giggling. "Oh! There's also Yao, Heracles, and Lovino knows art." She added.

"Okay, okay, enough with the names!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Here you go... I can't wait to have it this coming Valentine's Day!" Maria said as she gave back Arthur's art.

"Me too, I can't wait to have your art, Dear." Arthur said as he took back his art.

Maria just giggled and then the bell rang.

"Well,see you Arthur! I'm going home now." Maria said as she got up and she took her art.

"See you later, my dear." Arthur replied as he act gentlemanly.

* * *

**DONE FOR CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

So Maria left the room and went to her classroom to get her belongings. When she arrived at the classroom, she saw Kiku looking outside the window, a little depressed.

_I wonder what's wrong with Kiku-kun_… _She thought_… _Maybe I'll ask him_… She added.

"Hey Kiku-kun!" Maria said smiling as she approached the boy.

"Maria? I didn't notice you. Are you finished with your art?" Kiku said as he looked at Maria.

"Nope, not yet. I still need to color it. Anyways, you looked depressed, are you okay, Kiku?" Maria asked.

"I-I'm fine Maria. You worry too much." Kiku said and he gave off a smile.

"Well worrying is fine, as long as I can help a friend. And you look troubled Kiku, what's wrong?" Maria said.

"I said I'm fine, nothing's troubling me." Kiku said.

"Well, if you say so." Maria said, and then she noticed a piece of paper on Kiku's desk.

"Hey Kiku, is that your art?" Maria asked as she tried to get the paper.

Kiku then noticed Maria's action then he held the paper up in the air.

"It is my art, and you can't see it." Kiku said, lefting it up.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Maria said as she jumped up just to get Kiku's art.

"No way! You can't get it; I'm much taller than you!" Kiku said as he raised his art higher so that Maria can't get it.

"Just by two or three inches!" Maria said.

As Maria tries to jumped, she accidentally tripped herself and it made her out of balance. Thus, the two of them fell, and Maria ended up lying on Kiku's chest.

I'm on Kiku's Chest! Darn! Maria thought as her face turned red.

"S-Sorry Kiku-kun. A-Are you okay?" Maria said

_Wh-What just happened? _Kiku thought. His face turned light red.

"-I'm Fine Maria. How about you?" Kiku said as he stood up.

"I'm fine, and look what I've got..." Maria said giggling as she held the paper.

"Th-That's mine!" Kiku said as he reached for the paper.

Maria noticed the move Kiku made, so she eventually stood up on the chair.

"Too slow kiku-kun!" Maria said.

She then look at Kiku's art. She was shocked at what she saw, it's her old drawing.

"Kiku-kun? Why do you still have my drawing?" Maria asked.

"I... Uhmm... Well... Because it's a gift, from a special friend." Kiku said shyly.

"Kiku-kun, you're so sweet..." Maria teased.

"No, I'm not." Kiku denied.

"Yeah you are." Maria said giggling.

"And it makes me happy." She added.

_Ma-Maria's Happy_? Kiku thought._ Seeing her happy makes me happy._.. He added.

"So it does." He said.

"Anyways, It's almost 5:30, let's go to our dorms together." Maria said.

She held Kiku's right hand and she took her bag.

"But the boys are not allowed in the girls dorm." Kiku reminded her.

"And so are the girls, we're not allowed in your dorms." Maria said giggling.

"Are you really gonna disobey the school rules, Maria-chan?" Kiku asked worrying.

"What? Of course not, I'm gonna drop you off in front of your dorm, Kiku-kun." Maria explained as she picks up a flower.

She puts the flower on her hair.

_Maria you look beautiful._ Kiku thought._ Sweet and Fragile, just like a flower_. He added. He smiled and then gave a slight blush

"So, how do i look Kiku?" Maria asked.

"B-Beautiful Maria." He said, he didn't notice that his face turned cherry red.

Maria noticed this and she smiled.

_Is he blushing?_ She thought. _He looks adorably cute._ She added.

"Thanks, Kiku-kun. And you look like a tomato when you blush!." She said giggling.

"Whaa-!? Please pretend that, that never happened!" Kiku said.

"Sure, Kiku-kun. Now let's go!" Maria said giggling.

"Hai!" Kiku said.

Before they could reach the dorm, they have to go through the garden. The garden is filled with exotic flowers from across the globe. The sea can also be seen.

"Whoah! Kiku-kun! Look! The sunset is so beautiful!" Maria said as she pointed out to the setting sun.

"It's beautiful." Kiku said as he looked at Maria, who is also looking at the sun.

"Drufuuuu! The hero is here!" Alfred Shouted.

Japan just gave off a sigh..

_Why does Alfred have to ruin this perfect scenery_... Kiku thought. _He really doesn't know how to read situations_.. He added.

"Hey Alfred." Maria said as she wave to Alfred who was approaching them.

"Eh? Maria and Kiku? I didn't know you're both dating here?" Alfred said.

"W-Were not dating Alfred. We're just looking at the sunset." Kiku said.

"Ye-Yeah Alfred. Anyways, now that you're here. Can we see your drawing?" Maria asked.

"Hahahaha! Of course." Alfred replied as he took his art and gave it to Kiku.

"Well what do you think?" Alfred asked.

Kiku and Maria just sigh in unison.

"Alfred, you should draw the person, you'll be giving your art." Maria said.

"And you shouldn't draw yourself." Kiku added.

"Why? I ama hero. I can do anything!" Alfred said.

"Alfred, you're just like Gilbert. But you're a little childish." Maria said giggling.

"Hahahaha.. Okay then... I'm gonna draw Tony and Arthur. See you guys!" Alfred said as he took his art.

"The Hero will now leave. DRUFUU!" He added.

"Let's continue walking Maria, it's getting really late." Kiku said as he took Maria's hand.

Maria then blushed a little.

"Okay then." Maria replied, trying to cover her blush.

They then continued walking and they stopped in front of the Girl's dorm.

"Well, here's your dorm Maria." Kiku said.

"Thanks you tomorrow." Maria said smiling.

"Hai! See you tomorrow then." Kiku replied.

Kiku then went to the boys' dorm which is the next building.

Maria on the other hand, went to her room, clean, eat, did her assignment and went to bed.

_Tomorrow's another day_. She thought as she went to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter ended...**

**Late update is late...**

**Hehe... Sorry if i updated a little late.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur woke up early today; he took his bath, change his clothes and eats breakfast.

"Well 25 more minutes till school starts." He said.

"I guess, I should go out for a while." He said as he locked his room.

He walks around the dorm, while walking he saw Kiku.

"Hey Kiku! Good Morning." Arthur greeted.

"G-Good Morning Arthur. Well you're early today." Kiku said.

"Yeah, I just woke up a little early to see the sunrise." Arthur explained.

"Let's look together then. I'm also going to the garden." Kiku said smiling.

"That's great! Let's go then." Arthur replied.

So the two went to the garden together, they sat at the bench and looked at the sunrise together.

"The sunrise is bright pink today." Kiku said as he is amazed at the color.

"So, Kiku you're always early just to see the sunrise?" Arthur asked.

"Hai! I love watching the sunrise. It makes me feel relaxed and gives me inspiration." Kiku said.

"Really? What kind of inspiration?" Arthur asked.

"Well… uhmm… like my inspiration to draw…." Kiku answered smiling shyly

"That's nice. I wish, I have inspiration like yours." Arthur said as he looked at the sea.

"Well actually, an inspiration can be anything. It can be a place, an animal, a thing, or even someone." Kiku said.

_Is he referring to Maria?_ Arthur thought. _Maybe he is._

"Kiku, do you have any inspiration, except for this beautiful sunset?" Arthur asked.

"What do you mean?" Kiku said.

"I mean, have you felt… uhmm… being inspired by someone?" Arthur said as he blushed.

"Actually…. Yes… someone did become by… inspiration…" Kiku answered as he blushed a little.

"May I know this someone of yours, Kiku?" Arthur asked.

"Actually…. You've met this someone… A lot…" Kiku said.

Arthur breathes in and looked at his watch.

"Well, I need to get change now Kiku, It's almost seven." Arthur said.

He got up and went to the dorm. Meanwhile, Kiku thought.

_I think, Maria is also his inspiration, he actually change a lot, ever since Maria came to this academy._

While thinking about this, a flashback on the first day of school came into his mind.

**-Flashback-**

"Hey Kiku, you looked a bit happy today." Arthur asked as he approached Kiku who was smiling.

"Hai!" Kiku replied.

"And why is that?" Arthur asked.

"Be…Because… A childhood friend of mine will be transferring here today." Kiku said while blushing.

"Really? Is it a boy or a girl?" Arthur asked.

"Actually, a girl… and she is sweet and adorable and helpful and brave and she loves to draw." Kiku said smiling.

"Let's go then. Let's meet this childhood friend of yours." Arthur said as he held Kiku's hand and went to the classroom.

After a while, the teacher came in along with a girl, the same age as them.

"Hi guys! You can call me Maria. It's nice meeting all of you." She introduced herself as she gave a warm friendly smile.

Arthur then, was love-at-first-sight. Kiku saw that Arthur was blushing bright red. He knew that his childhood friend made a big impact on Arthur.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Kiku gave a sigh and stood up.

"Kesesese!" Gilbert said as he approached Kiku from behind.

"Oh! Good morning, Gilbert." Kiku greeted.

"What's wrong Kiku. You look a bit depressed." Gilbert asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me Gilbert." Kiku said as he gave a weak smile.

"The **AWESOME ME** knows that something is wrong. Now tell me." Gilbert said as he poke Kiku's cheek.

"I still don't have an art to give." Kiku lied.

"Kesesese! Is that all? Then let the awesome me help!" Gilbert said.

"Well then, who are you gonna draw?" Kiku asked.

"I'm…. uhmm… Well…." Gilbert said as he turned red.

"You will draw Elizabeta, won't you?" Kiku said giggling.

"NO WAY! Th-There's no way, the awesome me, will draw that girl." Gilbert denied.

"You can't lie Gilbert. Everyone knows that you have a huge crush on her." Kiku said.

"Kesesese! I'm not lying! Anyways, I'm off. I need to feed my gilbirds. See you later, Kiku." Gilbert said and he left.

"I should get ready for school." Kiku said as he walked towards the dorm. After that he went to class.

"Okay class, continuing our lesson…" The teacher said as he wrote something on the board. The students on the other hand are a little noisy.

"Veee~ Hey Ludwig." Feliciano said to his seatmate.

"What is it Feliciano?" Ludwig asked.

"What do you think of my drawing of you?" Feliciano asked as he passed his art to Ludwig.

"It's beautiful Feliciano. It's the most beautiful art ever!" Ludwig said as he was amazed to see Feliciano's art.

"Veee~ Grazie, Ludwig." Feliciano said as he smiled.

"No problem. You'll see my art on Valentines." Ludwig said as he passed the art back to Feliciano.

"I can't wait Ludwig!" Feliciano said as he looked on his textbook.

After a few hours, the bell rang announcing the end of the class.

"Before I forget, there will be no class this afternoon because the teachers will have their meeting." The teacher said which made the students very happy.

So that afternoon, the students practiced really hard on their art.

Kiku secretly draw his art in the library. He was doing Maria.

_I should make this the most beautiful art ever_. He thought._ I should draw this from the heart._ He added as he move his pencil, creating lines on the paper.

"That's beautiful Kiku." Someone said from behind.

Kiku then looked back and saw Matthew smiling, holding his bear, Kumajirou.

"Matthew, is that you?" Kiku asked.

"Yes. I love the way you draw Maria's dress." Matthew said smiling.

"Thank you, Matthew. Anyways, who are you gonna draw?" Kiku asked as he put down his pencil.

"I'm doing my bear, Kumajiki." Matthew said.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm Canada. Your owner, Kumajiji." Matthew answered.

"I see that nothing has changed. But aren't you gonna draw your brother instead?" Kiku said smiling.

"I guess I could try that." Matthew said.

Kiku then smiled and continued doing his art.

"You know Kiku, maybe you should confess your love to Maria." Matthew said and this gives Kiku a shocking expression.

"I don't get you Matthew." Kiku said as he paused on what he's doing.

"I mean, you love her right? You should tell her that." Matthew explained.

"But, what if, she doesn't feel the same way? What if she would hate me, if i told her that?" Kiku said.

"There's nothing wrong if you try Kiku. If she doesn't feel the same way, you two can still be friends." Matthew said.

"Kiku, being careful is good, but there are things you won't know until you've tried them." Matthew added.

"You're right Matthew. I shall confess my love on Valentine's Day then." Kiku said as he held his art up.

"Good luck on that Kiku. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go now." Matthew said as he left.

"Thank you, Matthew." Kiku said as he looked at the time.

"It's almost 6, I need to go." Kiku said as he stood up and took his art with him.

* * *

**Yay! It's a done!**

**A little conversation and yay flashback!**

**I just love flashback!**

**:3**


	6. Chapter 6

Maria at that night can't also sleep because she can't get out of her mind what Natasha and Elizabeta said to her.

**-Earlier that afternoon-**

Maria was in the garden finishing her art, coloring her art to be exact.

Then, Elizabeta approached her along with Natasha.

"Hey Maria, your art is so adorable." Elizabeta complimented Maria's art.

"Thanks Eliza, by the way, what are you two doing here?" Maria asked.

"Uhmm… Natasha here asks me if I can teach her how to draw, but I'm not that good so, I was hoping if you could teach her." Elizabeta asked.

_First there's Lili, now Natalia wants me to teach her. Oh well, I have nothing to do anyways._ Maria thought as she gave off a sigh and then smiled.

"Sure, Elizabeta. It's fine by me, I just have to color this anyways." She said.

"Really? You will teach me Maria?" Natasha asked.

"Of course Natasha, I would always help a friend in need." Maria said.

"So, I bet you'll be doing Ivan right?" Maria added.

"Yes, but I don't know how to draw yet." Natasha said as she looked away shyly.

"Look at her art Maria, what do you think?" Elizabeta said as she passed Natasha's art to Maria.

_WoW! This art is like… uhmm… It's like… a six year old made this._ Maria thought. _But I can see that she puts in all efforts and love into it._ She added.

"It's actually Adorable. You just need to add a bit practice and it will be perfect." Maria said as she passed back the art.

"You really think so?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. Then if you're good at it, everything you can think of, you can draw it easily." Maria said smiling.

_Me and my brother in a wedding outfit.._ Natasha thought and this made her blush red.

"You will teach me, right?" Natasha asked eagerly.

"Of course, I can always help a friend in need." Maria said happily.

Natasha then hugged her and thanked her.

"Well? What are we waiting for girls? Let's start our drawing class." Elizabeta said.

The three of them just giggled and they started drawing their arts afterwards. After a while, Elizabeta asked…

"Hey Maria. I was wondering… Uhmm… Who do you prefer to be your boyfriend, Kiku or Arthur?"

Maria was shocked when she heard the word boyfriend.

"I… I'm a bit young for that Elizabeta." Maria answered.

"But if you were to choose, who will you pick?" Natasha asked.

Maria just smiled and said…

"I don't really know who I would pick. I mean, Kiku is my best friend since we're young and I do admire Arthur because he's responsible, loyal and a good friend."

"We know that you feel more than just plain friends Maria." Natasha said.

"If you really love that someone Maria, you should confess your love to them. Don't hide your feelings or else you won't be happy. And besides, there won't be any trouble unless you try and be true to your feelings." Elizabeta added.

"Okay then. I'll confess my love on Valentine's Day then." Maria said.

She then bid farewell to the two.

**-Back to Present-**

_Well she is right, but I don't know who of the two I will pick, they both weigh the same in my heart._ Maria thought._ But seriously, If I Arthur, Kiku might be sad or he would be depressed. He may just smile and hide it, but I can see it in his eyes._ Maria thought.

_And if I choose Kiku, I don't know what Arthur's reaction would be!_

Maria just hid her face using her pillow. She then looked at her clock.

"Oh no! It's 11:15! I really need to go to sleep!" She said as she turned off her night lamp and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry haven't updated for 4-5 days.**

**Class just started and I need to have higher grades this time.**

**Maybe the next chapter will be a bit longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Maria tries to wake up early even though she's still a bit sleepy. The time her alarm clock rings, she forcefully opens her eyes and went to the bathroom.

_I know I'll be sleepy and I will space out a lot today_… She thought as she lets the water flow.

After 15 minutes or so, she went out and wears her uniform. She went to the kitchen and prepared herself coffee, and instead of putting in the sugar, she accidentally put salt in her coffee.

She took a sip and then spits it out…

"Salty!" She said, and then she looks at the container.

"Darn! This is salt! And I thought this is the sugar." She said as she gave off a sigh.

She then throws her salty coffee and made another one.

After that she went to school. While walking along the corridor, she saw Lili approaching her along with Arthur.

"Good morning Maria." Lili greeted.

Maria gave a yawn and rubbed her right eye.

"Good morning, Lili and Arthur." She said with a sleepy tone.

"Are you okay Maria?" Arthur asked as he touched Maria's forehead to know her temperature.

"You're a bit hot Maria; you should go to the clinic." Arthur added.

"I'm fine Arthur." Maria said.

"Let's go to our class, the teacher might scold us." She added as she walked towards their classroom.

The two just followed her…

_I'm a bit worried about her health_… Arthur thought as he gave off a sigh.

"Don't worry Arthur, Maria is a strong girl." Lili said.

"You're right." Arthur said.

He looked at Maria who was happily skipping.

"But the question is for how long. This isn't the first time she slept in class." Arthur said and a flashback appeared.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Maria and Arthur are walking along the corridor and Maria keeps on yawning.

"Why are you sleepy Maria?" Arthur asked.

"Because I was studying last night and I slept almost 1." She said as she did another yawn.

"You'll be having a hard time in class, like so hard." Arthur said as he opened their classroom door.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." She said and went to her desk.

After a while the teacher came in and Maria started to close her eyes. Maria didn't notice that she fell asleep and when the teacher called her name…

"I want to eat LECHON!" She shouted which makes everyone laugh aloud.

_I told her_… Arthur thought and gave out a sigh.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Arthur. We're here." Lili said.

"Oh sorry, I almost didn't notice." He said as he entered the room.

They all sat down on their chair and after a while, the teacher came in.

"Okay class. Open your books in Science on page 97. Answer activity 1, 2 and 3. Us teachers, will have our meeting and I expect everyone to behave and don't cheat." The teacher said and he left.

_Okay Maria, you can do this!_ Maria thought as she gave herself encouragement.

"Want me to help you Maria-chan?" Kiku asked as he approached Maria.

"No thanks, Kiku-kun. I don't want to disturb you from your work and besides, the teacher said don't cheat." Maria replied.

"Well, look at the others." Kiku said.

Maria looked around and gave herself a facepalm. Feliciano is copying Ludwig's answers, Yao is covering his answers, Vash teaches his little sister, Lili, Ivan answers by himself with Natalia behind him, and the others are just doing their work.

"If you need help Maria, just call me okay?" Kiku said and he left.

She yawned and she continued on her activity. When she finished activity 2 she paused and looked at the time.

_I've been answering for 10 minutes._.. She thought and she gave a yawn._ I feel a bit hot though, I'll take a nap._.. She thought and she lay her head on her desk and she fell asleep.

Arthur approached Maria.

"Maria, Maria wake up." He said but Maria didn't listen.

He touched Maria forehead and she's a bit hot.

_This is what I'm afraid of_... He thought and he carry Maria on his back.

"What are you doing to Maria?" Kiku asked.

"Is she okay Arthur?" Lili asked.

"She's fine Lili, she just caught herself a cold." Arthur said to Lili.

"I'll carry her then." Kiku insisted.

"I can carry her Kiku." Arthur said.

"Ohonhonhon... A love triangle." Francis said.

"Shut up you frog!" Arthur shouted.

"What's Love Triangle?" Alfred asked.

"Ve~ love triangle is when you love someone and another one loves this someone and this someone loves the two of you! right, Ludwig?" Feliciano explained to Alfred.

"Uh, right." Ludwig replied.

"Just be quiet and continue your activity. Me and Kiku will carry Maria to the clinic." Arthur said as he held Kiku's hand and they left.

As they arrived in the clinic, the nurse wasn't there so they put Maria on the bed.

"Is this the first time she caught a cold Kiku?" Arthur asked.

"No. She would only caught a cold if she lacks in sleeps or she bathe in the rain, sometimes I don't know why she would caught cold." Kiku explained.

"That would explain everything. She was yawning a lot this morning." Arthur said.

"I see, but why would she be lacking in sleeps, we don't have any tests coming." Kiku said.

Then the two of them heard Alfred shout.

"I should go see what's happening." Arthur said.

"No, let me. Please stay here with Maria." Kiku said and he opened the door.

_Please be fine Maria_... Kiku thought and he left.

Arthur on the other hand looked at Maria who was sleeping soundlessly and in peace.

_She sleeps like and angel._ He thought. He sat on the bed and he touched Maria's face.

_You're so beautiful Maria_... Arthur said.

He didn't know that his lips were moving towards Maria's. He closed his eyes and their lips were only a few inches away.

He opened his eyes.

_What am I doing?_ He thought. _I shouldn't do it! I shouldn't._.. He shook his head and stood up. _I'm gonna make some tea for myself while I wait for Kiku to come back_... He thought and went to make tea.

* * *

**End for this chap.**

**Need to study, i'll update this little by little... have fun reading!**

**Ciao minna...**


	8. Chapter 8

While Arthur was waiting for Kiku to come back he made himself some tea. And after a while the nurse came back with a lot of papers in her hand. Without second thought Arthur helped the nurse.

"Thank you so much Mr. Kirkland." Said the nurse.

"No problem." He answered.

"Mr. Kirkland, who is with you today? Is it Miss Dela Cruz again?" Asked the nurse.

"Apparently yes. She caught herself a cold. Again." Arthur said as he sips his tea.

The nurse looked at Maria who was soundlessly sleeping, she then looked at the wall clock that was hanging on the wall near the door.

"Do you like some tea, Miss Reyes?" Asked Arthur who was about to pour tea on a cup.

"Yes, I would love to Mr. Kirkland." She said.

Arthur then poured tea on the cup and passed it onto the nurse. Then the bell rang announcing the end of the first period and the beginning of the second period.

"Thank you Mr. Kirkland. Now why don't you go back to your class and I'll take care of Miss Dela Cruz here." The nurse said as she got up and opened the door.

"Yes Miss Reyes. I'll take my leave then." He said as he got up and went outside. The nurse then closed the door.

_Maria, I hope you'll get well soon._ He thought and went to his classroom. As he opened the door of the room, he in surprised for everyone was in their seat and in proper manner.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He said in amazement.

"Hahahaha! We're busy writing our notes for this coming Valentines! You should make one too, British dude!" Alfred said as he stood up and held his paper up.

"Please take your seat now Mr. Jones." Said Kiku who was in front, sitting at the teacher's table.

"I'm glad that you're back, Arthur. How was Maria?" Kiku asked.

"She's fine, the nurse is taking good care of her." Arthur replied.

"I see, that's good to hear." Kiku said and he smiled.

"Anyways, tell me what happened while i was at the clinic." Arthur said.

"Well, remember that time that Alfred shout, well apparently Vash was about to shoot Francis again because Francis was Flirting his little sister."

"Like for the nth time mon ami, it's not flirting." Francis Interrupted.

"Shut up frog!" Arthur said.

"Okay fine." Francis replied.

"And what happens after?" Arthur asked.

"Well, thank God I stopped their fight before the teacher comes back. And after awhile, the bell rang." Kiku said.

"I see. Well it's a good thing that you went here first then." Arthur said and he gave off a smile.

Meanwhile in the Clinic...

The nurse was sipping her tea when Maria woke up.

"Well, good morning Miss Dela Cruz, I'm glad that you are now awake." The nurse said as she sips her tea.

"Miss Reyes?!" Maria said shockingly.

"What am I doing here? Am I in the clinic?" She added.

"Yes, my dear. Actually Arthur was taking care of you while I was gone." The nurse said as she put her tea on the table.

While stating Arthur's name, Maria's face turned bright red.

"H-He did that!?" Maria said.

"Yes. Oh do you want to drink some tea? Mr. Kirkland made this while he was waiting for you to wake up." the nurse said.

"Yes please." Maria replied.

The nurse then gave her a cup and poured tea on it. After a while of sipping, Maria looked at the time.

"Oh no! Was I gone for two subjects today?" Maria said.

The nurse also looked at the time.

"Apparently, yes." She said as she sipped her tea.

"I need to go now, thanks a lot Miss Reyes." Maria said as she opened the door and left.

She opened the door and she was surprised that the class was not in their usual way.

No Francis flirting, no Natasha's evil aura around, no Vash showing off his gun...

She smiled and thought...

_I guess everyone is kind of busy today... After all it's almost Valentine's Day..._

* * *

**Hey guys, gomene if i haven't updated for a few weeks. Well class is getting really hard, i barely got the time to update...**


	9. Chapter 9

"Maria-chan! I'm glad that you're all well now." Kiku said as he approached Maria.

"Kiku-kun! What just happened? How come everyone is not in their usual way?" Maria asked.

"Apparently, they are busy writing their letters that will come with their art." Arthur replied.

"That's right. But before that, Francis was flirting with Lili." Kiku said.

"What? Francis was flirting Lili?!" Maria asked in a shocking tone.

"Don't believe them mon ami. It's not true, I am not flirting Lili."

"Okay Francis, but it's hard believing you. Because you know… you represent the country of love…" Maria answered.

"I don't blame you Maria. It's okay if you don't believe as long as you have faith in me." Francis said as he gave a rose to Maria.

While seeing this, Arthur looked away. Alfred noticed this and said…

"Dude, are you jealous?"

"W-What? I'm not jealous, I don't even know that." Arthur said as his face turned red.

"Ohonhonhon…. Someone's jealous? I should leave then and continue on my love letter. Bon'jour, Maria." Francis said as he also heard Alfred.

"Uh. Okay, see you later Francis." Maria said and she took the flower.

Kiku noticed that Feliciano was eating again. He then approached Feliciano and reminded him about the rules.

Arthur on the other hand, approached Maria.

"M-Maria?" Arthur said.

"What is it Arthur? Do you need something?" Maria asked.

"Well… I just want to talk with you…" Arthur said.

"About what? Tell me, I'm all open ears." Maria said as she gave a smile which makes this Arthur's face turned red.

"I wanna talk with you alone. I-I hope you don't mind seeing me in the garden after class." Arthur said as he scratched his head while looking away.

"Of course I don't mind Arthur. I'll be there after cleaning okay?" Maria said.

"Really? I'll be waiting for you then." Arthur said as he went to his seat.

**-Time Skip-**

Maria had just finished cleaning the room. She then puts all of her belongings inside her bag and went to the garden. Kiku noticed that Maria left so he followed her.

Kiku noticed that Maria entered the garden...

_What's Maria doing in the garden_... He thought.

Arthur was waiting for Maria then he noticed Maria approaching him.

"Maria, I'm glad you could come." Arthur said.

"I'm sorry if i'm a little late." Maria said as she bows down.

"No, it's fine." Arthur said.

_Wh-What are Arthur and Maria doing here?_ Kiku thought. _Maybe Arthur's gonna confess to Maria._ He added.

"Maria, listen..." Arthur said as he scratched his head...

"What is it Arthur?" Maria asked.

"listen, uhmm... this may be a bit sudden, a bit i don't know... awkward... But I want to tell you that... Uhmm... i like you... no... i mean... **I love you**." Arthur said as he looked away.

While Kiku heard this, he felt like his heart was tear into two, he felt like his world was disappearing. He then left the two in the garden and went home, he doesn't want to hear the rest...

"Maria. May I know your answer. Do you love me back? or you liked someone else?" Arthur said.

Maria was speechless. She didn't know that Arthur loves her.

_What am I gonna say? Should I say yes? a no? i don't know what to answer._.. These were the words running in Maria's mind.

"A-Arthur. Can you wait until Valentine's Day?" Maria asked.

"Sure. I'll wait then." Arthur said.

Maria gave a smile and she left the garden.

Meanwhile, Kiku was a bit depressed..

_I bet Maria said __**"YES"**__ to Arthur right now._ Kiku thought... _But I must never show defeat, I'll think of it as a bad dream and keep on moving forward._ He added.

_But... It would be nice if Maria said yes to me... _

* * *

**sorry late update... Class was getting really hard, i'll be doing a lot of time skip from this point onward..**


End file.
